


Creation

by undeadTemptress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, F/M, Graceless Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadTemptress/pseuds/undeadTemptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Castiel was the only one to loose his grace.<br/>The world exists in a stable time loop where the Apocalypse and the creation of the angels happen at the same time.<br/>The Winchesters have found a new home.<br/>Castiel is implied to be homosexual and Dean is portrayed as Bisexual.<br/>That's about all you need to know.<br/>Two short chapters and if I ever write more it will be extremely canon-divergent as it's based on events from multiple seasons ago and I haven't really watched the show since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dream Most Unsettling

**Author's Note:**

> This is expected to have 10 or more chapters. It will take a long time for this to be completed. I am currently in school (which means lots of homework!) and I get writer's block easily. I hope you will hang in there and enjoy.  
> EDIT: Most likely not going to be finished because I forgot about it.

     He watched the world he had once fought to protect fall apart before his eyes. He did not know that was what he was watching. The flames and the cries of pain were his earliest memory. How was he to know that anything was wrong?

     One of his brothers held him in place with a firm hand on his shoulder, making him watch for what would have seemed to be countless years on earth until the last trace of humanity had been obliviated. "This is how the world is meant to be, Castiel. Do not forget that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNFINISHED

     Cas grabbed his head and winced. "Dean," he called out into the dark, "I had a dream again. It has caused my head to hurt." He heard a grunt from the other side of the room, a squeak of a bed, and heavy, tired footsteps. After searching blindly for medication to shut Cas up, Dean appeared at his side.

     "We're all out of Tylenol. I can't do anything for you." Dean could see Cas' eyes despite the lack of much light, and he could tell how sad they looked. He hated that he couldn't provide more than the occasional Tylenol and moral support.

     "You could lie in bed with me," Cas said quietly, moving over in his bed to make room for the man. Dean sighed and lowered himself on to the bed.

     "You're like a needy child," Dean muttered, but he didn't really mind. This had become an almost nightly occurance since Castiel had fallen. He found himself enjoying the feeling of having Cas in his arms, his face burried in his chest as Dean played with his hair until they both dozed off. It was almost comforting.

     Of course, neither of them found themselves in the best of moods the next morning. Their lack of sleep was begining to catch up with them. Sam, on the other hand, was still fast asleep in the living room when Castiel and Dean rolled out of bed. Castiel sat himself down at the dining table and attentively watched Dean as he made a groggy attempt to find something to make for breakfast. He was sorely dissapointed when he realized that he was missing some ingredient or another for everything he wanted to make. He eventually settled on brewing a pot of coffee and pouring two bowls of cereal. He handed one of the bowls to Cas, who looked solemly at it before taking a bite.

    Once Dean had finished eating and had drunk enough coffee to wake himself up, he turned his attention to Cas, who sat staring at his empty bowl. "So, are you going to talk about it or are you just going to keep sitting there? I know it's been hard but it's almost been a month now. What happened?"

     Castiel grimmaced and pushed his bowl away. He stared Dean directly in the eyes, obviously meaning to strengthen his resolve before replying, but let out a deflated sigh and looked away. "I'm...not sure. By any reasoning, it should have worked. All of the angels should have fallen. But Metatron miscalculated or else someone intervened. All I know now is that Metatron is missing and I am, by all considerations, human."


End file.
